


Different Hearts

by Kirstinchu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Girl Power, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirstinchu/pseuds/Kirstinchu
Summary: I'm basing this on not one but two OTP prompts no one judge me.1. person A: are you okay?person B, with awful eyebags, sipping his 6th coffee at 7 am: em great2. "I work nights and you have an 8am class, so we always end up running into each other at the campus coffee shop."





	1. Drunk Or Just Very Tired

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this website so please bear with me!  
> I usually posted on Wattpad so this change will be interesting.  
> -Chu

"Get me the biggest americano you have." Alex told the barista, leaning on the counter as she rubbed her eyes. It was 7 am so the only other customers that were present in the shop were either still drunk, or just finished their night shifts. Alex looked around, checking out today's crowd. A group of drunk girls, some very hungover guys from her molecular biology class, and a beautiful Latina with the actual biggest jug in front of her. She was half asleep, half sitting up.   
"Alex, here's your coffee!" Alex thanked Leo, the barista and handed him her cash. He'd given her a big big mug, but she was still a bit envious of the jug. According to her watch, she still had a little time so she walked up to the Latina.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Alex kept her voice down to make sure she wouldn't scare the girl. The girl sat up and swayed slightly, her unfocused eyes going up and down Alex's body.   
"Nope." She uttered, giving Alex a slightly lopsided smile. Alex slipped into her booth beside her and carefully looked at the girl.   
"So.." Alex mumbled, glancing at her trembling hands.   
"Are you okay?" Alex asked, brushing her hand over the girl's. She gave Alex another lopsided smile.   
"Em great. Just finished an 18 hour shift at the bar." Her words wiped away the rest of the sleepiness. That poor woman!   
"That sounds absolutely awful, are you a bartender?" Alex asked. The Latina shook her head and leant against the redhead. The feeling sent a couple shivers down her spine. She couldn't help it! The woman was beautiful and Alex's a lesbian. Besides, she wasn't the smoothest around girls so it was an advantage that this one was so tired.   
"I'm a waitress. God, I'm so glad I have no classes today. What about you, why are you up now, Red?" Red. Alex liked the nickname, it was fun.   
"I've got a class at 8 every Friday. Just wondering, how much coffee did you drink?" The girl smiled as she wrapped her hands around the jug.   
"About seven cups once I've drained this. I normally don't have this much of a caffeine problem, but I had to cover for my friend this morning and I did not get to sleep in." She gently tugged at her ponytail so her hair came falling down her shoulders. Geez. Either she knew exactly what she was doing to Alex, or Alex was just being her usual gay self. A lesbian disaster. Her little sister had been calling her that ever since she had come out. Every time she had feelings for a woman she turnt into a lesbian disaster, she got awkward and clumsy around them. But she'd just met this woman, so she couldn't possibly have feelings for her yet.

So that meant she knew exactly what she was doing. Even after 18 hours of exhausting work, this Latina was aware of my queerness and awkwardness. Alex squinted at the girl and she gave her a grin. "What's with the smile on your face? Did I do something dumb?" The redhead had to ask. That is the one thing you never say to someone awesome, it is the question that opens up to a thousand ways to insult you. But the Latina just grinned and finished her jug-coffee.   
"No, not as far as I'm aware. I'm quite sure that says enough since I've had seven cups of coffee. You just have this positive energy around you that I like." She sounded honest but Alex felt like she was walking into a trap.   
"Um.. Thanks I guess." She had finished her coffee but she still had some time so she stayed put. "Hey do you need someone to maybe walk you home? Or just make sure you get there with your caffeine overdose?" Why am I like this, Alex thought. But the Latina squeezed her hand.   
"That's very sweet, Red. I'm 21 though so I think I can get home by myself, even with the amount of caffeine I've consumed. But how about you give me your number and I'll text you when I get home?" She tilted her head and her eyes glinted mischievously. Wow hold on that's so smooth oh my lord.

"I'm sure that will reassure you." She added, biting her lip for good measure. All Alex could focus on was trying not to physically implode, feeling her blood rush to her cheeks.   
"I- I uh-" She hid her face in her hands, trying not to giggle like she was completely drunk. The Latina's hands were on her shoulders and suddenly she was reassuring Alex.

"You okay, Red? I'm guessing that was a little too much for this early in the morning." Alex stopped hiding after she apologised and gave her a shaky smile. She was actively flirting with her at 7:30 in the morning. "Sorry, I'm just not used to pretty girls talking to me like that. But yeah, that sounds like a plan. I can give you my number." She smiled, satisfied with herself and handed the redhead her phone.   
"So should I just put 'Red' as my name or..?" Alex mumbled as she typed in my number.   
"You can add that to the notes. What's your actual name?" When Alex didn't immediately reply she added,  
"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." In the breathiest voice Alex had ever heard. The redhead let out a heavy breath as she stared at her with wide eyes.   
"Jeez girl." Alex mumbled under her breath. Then she leant towards the side of the Latina's head, brushed her hair back and whispered,  
"I'm Alex Danvers, beauty." Alex let her bottom lip graze her ear.   
"Now I have to run but you know how you can reach me." She stepped away from her and winked, hoping she'd have the same effect on the Latina.

She hadn't even reached the university building before she'd received a text.  
"So Danvers. You're almost as good as I am ;) How would you feel about grabbing a drink tomorrow?-Maggie Sawyer"

She smiled at the text and put her phone back into her pocket. Somehow she had managed to get a date.


	2. Texting and Flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the kudos! I'm still figuring out how this website works haha. I do hope you enjoy this story and please let me know if you have any suggestions. Enjoy!  
> -Chu

The classes seemed to take forever. Not that they usually went by quickly, but at least Alex could keep her focus on the board and her professor. Today, she still managed to write her usual notes but her attention kept being drawn to her phone. Maggie was texting her. Normally she would never use her phone in class. She was very proud of her reputation as a good student and wanted to keep it intact, so she hardly ever did something that could jeopardise that. However, she couldn't help but text Maggie.

"So, what kind of girl are you when it comes to drinks?"Alex asked her, quickly pressing send before returning her phone to her pocket. She personally was a bit of a gay stereotype, not that it stopped her from accepting other drinks. As you may have already learnt, Alex's not the best when it comes to flirting with other LGBT+ women. She could flirt with men. Not that she ever did unless they have something she wanted. Hey, don't judge until you've tried it. She felt her phone vibrate again.

"I'll take anything you buy me. But I may judge you on that." She couldn't help but smile. Alex hadn't met a gay girl without drinking preferences but if her suspicions were right about this girl, Maggie was just like her. Then again, lots of lesbians were wine lesbians. Nah, Maggie couldn't be that kind of girl. Alex spent the rest of the day texting Maggie whilst absent-mindedly attempting to study. After a while Alex just ended up going to the gym instead, to clear her head.

Since she'd been recruited by this secret government agency, the DEO, she had started going to yoga to keep her body from hating her. The training, aside from making Alex one hell of a badass, also made her muscles sore and tight. It made her look good though. She did an hour of yoga, which helped her remove a certain girl from her thoughts.

Since Alex was going to meet her at the local bar around 8 o'clock, she showered and called her little sister.  
"Kara, I need your help." Alex didn't realise how suspicious that sounded until it was already out of her mouth.  
"Alex! Are you okay? Where are you? Are you in trouble?" God, she should've thought about that.  
"Sorry, it's not dangerous! I just need you to help me get ready for a date." Kara giggled and told Alex she'd be there in five. It's great, having a flying supergirl sister. Other than the fact that she's a total dork and makes a huge deal out of every date Alex goes on. But Kara's got some fashion advice for her so she let Kara help.

Kara almost gave her a heart attack when she flew through Alex's open window.  
"DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP DOING THAT?!" The redhead yelled at her.  
"Hey, you asked for my help!" She told Alex, going straight for her fridge and taking out a donut.  
"Oy, I invited you here to help me get ready, not to empty out my kitchen cabinets." Alex scolded her. She walked to Alex's closet and pulled out her green skinny jeans with thigh pockets, like holsters.  
"When in doubt, go for green. It is every redhead's colour." Kara threw a tight-fitting black shirt at Alex and handed Alex her red combat boots. Then Kara went back to her kitchen and started eating her pastries, questioning her about Maggie.  
"So tell me about the girl, where'd you meet her? How did you get her number? What does she look like?" Alex got dressed as she rolled her eyes at Kara.  
"I met her at the local cafe, you know, Java Junction?" She watched Kara nod with a full mouth and powdered sugar on her nose. Her invincible little sister, everyone.  
"She's probably friends with Leo because I asked for the biggest americano she got, and she still had a bigger cup. Well, she got a jug." Kara tried to say something but she still had her mouth full.  
"She was very caffeinated and flirty, so naturally I was concerned and I asked her if she needed someone to walk her home. She said she'd text me and asked me to go out for a drink with her."  
"So what does she look like? Where are you going for a drink?" Kara questioned Alex as if she had done something dramatic.  
"She's a beautiful Latina, a bit shorter than me. Has the same clothing style as me and she's a waitress. We're going to that bar you're into, since we're both on the list."  
"Alright well, do you wanna go out to dinner? I've done all the work I had to do for today and I really need some potstickers." Alex had to smile,  
"You just inhaled three pastries and a donut." But she let Kara haul her over to the Chinese place for a quick bite. Alex wasn't really up for eating. She was nervous, going on a date with such a pretty girl. "Now, don't get me wrong, I know I'm pretty too but Maggie is.. special." Alex thought. Somehow she was different. Alex's little sister however was strongly enjoying the food, chatting up a storm as usual. She talked about her best friend, Winn Schott and how amazing he was at maths. They're both dorks.

Suddenly it was time to go, so they paid the bill and parted ways. As Alex walked towards the bar, self consciousness took over her brain. Should she have worn a different shirt? She was dressed quite casually for a date. But then she turned the corner and saw Maggie, making her forget all her worries. Plus, she looked just like the redhead. Black skinny jeans and a red button-up. Combat boots. Maggie smiled at her as Alex took the Latina's hand and they knocked on the door.  
"Password?" The guy asked.  
"Diabolic." They spoke together, and Maggie squeezed her hand. The guy let them in and she made Maggie go get a coin for the pool table, as Alex bought them both a beer. Let's start slow and see where it goes.


	3. Competition versus Admiration

The hand holding didn't last long since Alex went to buy the both of them a drink. Two beers just to start. When she turned around, Maggie had managed to take over one of the pool tables and was setting up a game.  
"You are already winning bonus points, Sawyer." Alex walked up to her and handed her a beer. Maggie winked at her and handed her a pool cue. They continuously teased each other during the game, but at the end Alex sneakily let Maggie win.  
"This means you're getting the next round, Danvers." Maggie told her. Alex was happy to, so with two more beers they sat down in a booth.  
"So, besides taking way too many shifts at work, what do you do in your free time?" Alex asked.  
"I'm actually training to be a cop. I want to be a detective in the future. But I also enjoy reading, watching movies, and hanging out with friends. How about you?" Cop uniforms are so hot, Alex thought. Then she pushed that thought away.  
"I'm looking for a job as a part time waitress, tend to do a lot of mixed martial arts, and like hanging out with friends of course." Maggie's eyes lit up.  
"You're looking for a waitress job? We're looking for another waitress!" She exclaimed, moving her fingers in excitement. She's so cute.

"Maybe I should apply?" She tilted her head. "Yes, absolutely! I'd love to have more female coworkers, working evenings or nights is such a guy thing. At least according to statistics. II'll give you the address and you can drop by sometime, okay?" Alex agreed to that, and Maggie wrote the address on a paper napkin from the bar. Then she looked at Alex again.  
"What do you study?" Maggie asked. Alex, who hadn't been paying attention at all was surprised. She had been thinking about working with Maggie, the teasing and joking they could do together.  
"Uh, I study molecular Biology. I know, I know. It's nerdy but I like it." Maggie smiled. She's nerdy and Maggie liked it. A cute, badass nerd.  
"So Alex... I like to always ask a couple of LGBT related questions just to see where they stand. Can I do that?" Alex agreed to the gentle interrogation.  
"Alright," Maggie sipped her beer.  
"How'd you know you weren't straight?" Alex's mind went back to her high school senior year. Her best friend had introduced her to a show featuring a beautiful, smart, sassy detective. Alex had developed a huge crush on the woman, and confessed it to her best friend three episodes in only to find out that she had the same crush. After all, we do travel in packs.  
"I knew I wasn't straight two years ago." She replied. Maggie enjoyed the sneaky smile that had appeared on Alex's lips. "Alright not bad. I knew when I was thirteen, so seven years ago." Alex choked on her beer.  
"Wow. That is so quick!" She exclaimed. Maggie just smiled.  
"Who was the first person you came out to?" An easy question for Alex.  
"My best friend. We came out to each other at the same time." She tilted her head and smiled.  
"That's actually very cute, Danvers. So how's the LGBT life been treating you?" She asked, taking another sip of her beer.  
"I have hardly taken the time to date, if I'm honest. My little sister always reminds me I should put more energy and effort into my romances but I tend to take a hard class over dates." Alex told a big part of the truth. It's not like she could tell Sawyer that she was afraid to get close to someone because of what her future job will entail.  
"So what made you decide you did want to go on a date with me?" Pure curiosity in Maggie's voice.  
"I don't know," Alex' eyes slid over Maggie's face. Trying to find the trigger that got her to take action.  
"Something is different about you. Good different of course, not bad in any way." She stumbled, her words picking up speed.  
"Woah, woah!" Maggie took her hand.  
"Relax, I get it. There's always a girl that's a bit different, you feel like there's either a life lesson you'll learn, or a happy ending. I'm glad I'm different for you." Maggie stared Alex in the eye with a slight smile. Alex can't help but blush, before averting her eyes and sneakily biting the inside of her cheek. Damn. She hadn't been this nervous around a girl since her coming out. Part of her was afraid of being this vulnerable, part of her was loving it.

As the evening turned into night, the conversation continued, and they talked about everything and nothing. They had a few more beers, before Maggie asked Alex if she wanted to leave.  
"You wanna go for a walk? Get some fresh air?" Alex happily accepted the inviting hand and together, they walked through the nearby park.  
"I'd never go here alone at night," Maggie spoke.  
"Yeah me neither. It's dangerous, being a girl. I'm glad for my MMA training at times like this." Alex squeezed Maggie's hand, who felt reassured.  
"Once I'm a cop I'll feel safe in these situations. Until then, I'll just have to have a badass at my side." She slowed them both to a stop, in the middle of a grass field. No danger that wouldn't be seen.  
"So Danvers," Maggie had to tilt her face to be able to look Alex in the eyes now.  
"Are you a 'no kissing on the first date' kind of gal, or am I home free?"  
"Oh Sawyer, you are so home free." Alex smirked. Maggie wasted absolutely no time pulling the redhead closer, and kissing her. And in that moment, Alex wanted to be nowhere else.

They were both sober enough to realise they did not want to ruin their start by ending up in each other's bed already, no matter how tempting. So with a little whining from both of them, they went their separate ways. Already looking forward to their next date. But for Alex, a surprise was waiting in her living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait y'all, I became a uni student, which is complete hell. I will try to update more often but I cannot promise anything yet.  
> -Chu


	4. Home but Unsafe

As soon as Alex entered her apartment, she grabbed her gun. A strange smell entered her nose, mint mixed with oranges. Her memory told her that she had neither in her apartment. So she slowly turned around, her gun out in front of her, finger on the trigger. Her heart was pounding in her throat when a huge Valeronian, an alien species she had learnt about recently, reached out with one hand. He proceeded to crush her gun, and let the pieces fall on her clean carpet. Well, that's just rude, Alex thought. She quickly racked her brain for all the information she had memorised on Valeronians. They came from Valeron. They can fly, have superhuman strength, telekinesis, telepathy, and energy projection. Alex swore under her breath, realising she was going to have a hard time surviving, let alone winning, this fight. So she did the rational thing. 

"Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" She asked, firmly planting her feet on the ground as she slowly twisted around her ring. It was silver, and her zodiac sign, Aries, was used for the design. But it was definitely more than that, much more. If she twisted each ruby stone clockwise once, her boss, Hank Henshaw would know she was in trouble, and know where to find her. 

"I've been watching you, human. You stand in contact with the Kryptonian who thinks she's hiding her identity well." Oh god. Kara. 

"Contact her, make her come here." The Valeronian grumbled in his deep voice. 

"Why do you need my- Kara" Alex quickly corrected herself, not giving the alien any hint to how Kara and her are connected. "That is none of your concern, human. I have a bone to pick with Allura's daughter. And if you want to live," he took a step forward, grabbing Alex by her throat. "You will contact her. Now."

If Alex had the ability to roll her eyes at that moment, she would have. All of those dumb-ass aliens, thinking that people only care about themselves. She understood, sure. Just look at the upper class, letting homeless people freeze to death as they sleep outside in the winter. The way we fight our wars. It sure seems that way. But that is not how it is. 

"No. You might be cutting off the blood supply to my brain right now, but I am not that stupid." She croaked out, using both of her hands to keep herself from passing out. The Valeronian started squeezing her throat, so she used all of her oxygen supply to swing her legs up. Her feet made contact with the alien's elbow, a satisfying crack echoing through her living room. Alex knew she hadn't broken it, but she definitely did some damage. He dropped her in surprise and pain, his other hand grabbing his elbow as he shouted in pain. 

Alex knew she couldn't flee, this was her apartment. If she left him there, he would surely figure out how to get in touch with Kara. That, or Kara would drop by. So Alex did the only thing she could do. Stall him until Hank and the team got here. He would always come find her within five minutes, unless she was in a different city. According to the clock ticking on the wall behind her, three of those five minutes had passed. 

Using her coffee table as a step up, Alex jumped on the alien's neck, pulling off his hat to expose the odd shapes on his skull. Yup, her educated guess was right. That was a Valeronian. She pulled her scarf off, tightened her thighs around his waist and locked her feet in front of his stomach. She wrapped the scarf around his neck and started pulling. He reached over his shoulders, attempting to tug her off his back as he breathed heavily. After twenty seconds of this odd tug of war, Alex realised that she was choking the Valeronian with Maggie's scarf. And she was bound to remember that she had given it to Alex, turn around, and head back. If Maggie saw this situation... Alex had no clue what would happen. And she hated not knowing things. 

With newfound strength, Alex twisted the scarf around her wrists, and pulled it tighter. ninety more seconds, and Hank would save her. She was not the type to look for a rescue, but this was above her pay grade. Which doesn't say a lot, coming from a student, but still. The Valeronian suddenly growled in anger, turning around and walking backwards at an alarming rate. He's going to crush me, Alex realised a split second before her back hit her white apartment door. All the air was pushed out of her lungs as she felt the pressure increase. Then, she heard two people chatting outside her apartment door. 

"Alex, I think I forgot to take back my scarf, could I have it back please? It's a bit of a walk back, and- Oh. What are you doing here in riot gear? And what kind of gun is that?" Maggie was outside her door.

"Hello, I'm Hank Henshaw. I work for the secret service, so needless to say that the answers to those questions are above your security clearance. I'm afraid I have to kindly ask you to leave and come back later." The loud cracking of Alex's ribs interrupted their conversation. 

"Alex, are you okay?!" Maggie sounded worried, which would've flattered Alex if she was not being crushed to death at that moment. 

"Ma'am, please leave." Hank tried again. 

"Show me your badge and I will leave." Maggie retaliated. With a loud sigh, Hank pulled out his ID, pressing the button so it would change from a DEO to an FBI badge. 

"There. Now I insist you leave." Alex heard footsteps away from her apartment, as the Valeronian suddenly took a step forward. She fell to the ground, breathing painfully. She'd broken some ribs for sure, but before the alien could grab her again, she rolled away from the door. Thank god for Hank, his spare key, and his stun gun. 

Within five minutes, the unconscious alien had been detained and locked in one of the black vans. Hank would not let Alex go to the regular hospital, instead driving her to the nearest DEO office, to treat her there. As agent Vasquez took care of Alex's wounds, Alex reported what had happened to director Henshaw. 

"To conclude, this Valeronian recognised your sister? And he attempted to get you to give her away?" He checked. Alex nodded. He kept quiet for a few seconds. 

"If one of them knows, more of them will know. We need to be more careful." In his eyes, it seemed like he was preparing for a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that I've been MIA for so long, I'm a biology student, so classes are intense. Thank you for your patience :)  
> Chu


	5. Safety is Keys

Maggie did leave after Hank Henshaw had told her to. Not that she was happy about it. The sounds that had been coming from behind Alex’s apartment door were bothersome. There couldn’t have been a fight, Alex lived alone. Unless someone broke into her apartment. Maggie shut down her dark thoughts, reminding herself that she was a girl, she was alone, and it was dark.   
The jingle of her keys was the only sound on the street as she pulled them from her pockets. She held the key rings on the palm of her hand, the pointy key ends sticking out from her knuckles. Safety first. 

Since she’d started at the academy, she had learnt a million of these tricks. They should not be needed, but they always are. Maggie hated the fact that she still felt scared when she was walking alone, but somehow it will always be part of being a girl.

When she reached her apartment building, a guy wearing a hood was scouring through the large trash containers in front of it. With a surge of fear and adrenaline, Maggie straightened her back. She was almost home. No way this random trash digger was going to stop her. So she gave the trash digger an angry look, before quickly entering the building. She couldn’t help but run to the lift when the door closed behind her. The adrenaline slowly left her body as she reached her apartment, on the 8th floor. 

“Hey, how was your date?” Her roommate, Nicky, asked while Maggie closed the front door behind her. Nicky was sitting on the couch watching tv, but she turnt the volume down when Maggie entered.   
“Genuinely, very nice. She’s cute, funny, and a bit of a badass. The only bad part was when I came home, that guy is dumpster diving again.” Maggie replied as she hung her coat on her hook, and sat down on the arm of the couch. Classic gay habit. Nicky rolled her eyes.   
“Yeah, I’ve seen like three people out there today. Luckily they’re picking up the containers tomorrow.” Maggie nodded, getting up to get a glass of water.   
“So what have you been up to?” She asked.   
“Just finished a group project. God, I hate leading five idiots. I started drinking three hours ago. But I handed it in, so it’s fine.” Maggie laughed.   
“Do you have to work with these people again?”   
“Nope. I’m so happy about that. I would end up killing at least one of them.” Nicky turnt the tv back on. Before she could forget, Maggie sent Alex a text. 

**“Hey, are you okay? What was going on in your apartment? And what was the deal with that FBI agent at your door?”** Hopefully Alex would reply soon, Maggie didn’t think she could sleep until she knew that Alex was safe. Wow, she’s already grown attached to the redhead. Generally Maggie was a lot more careful when it comes to feelings, since she’s been hurt badly before. However there was something different this time.   
About ten minutes into the episode of Brooklyn 99 that Nicky was watching, Alex texted back.

**“Hi! I’ve got some broken ribs, and some bruises but other than that I’m okay. Someone broke into my apartment. Turns out that government agent was looking for that person. Did you get home safe?”** Alex had spent ten minutes crafting the message. She did not want to lie to Maggie, but could not tell her the entire truth. Not only because of the security clearance Maggie would need. Alex did not want to scare Maggie off immediately after their first date. No matter how hardcore the person you’re dating is, no one should drop that much indispensable information on the first date.

Sitting on the hospital bed in one of the DEO headquarters, she started realising how complicated this was going to be. But she was willing to try. And who knew, maybe there would be a future where she could share everything. **“Yeah I came home okay. I hope you’ll recover soon! And if it takes a while, I’m sure we can find something to do together”** Maggie already got her flirty side back. It was going to be fine.

Over the course of the next week, they texted every day. They found themselves smiling at their phones. Thinking about each other.   
Kara noticed it, during their Danvers sisters’ night. She was stuffing another slice of pizza into her mouth, when Alex’s phone lit up. Alex picked it up and smiled.   
“Aha! You gabe a gruss!” Kara didn’t bother to finish eating before she spoke.   
“You have many superpowers, but talking with your mouth full of pizza is not one of them.” Alex replied without taking her eyes off her phone. Kara finished eating.   
“You have a crush!” She repeated. Alex sipped her drink to avoid having to reply immediately.  
“Is it that girl you went on a date with? What’s she like? When do I get to meet her?” Kara rambled.   
“Slow down, we’ve only been on one date so far!” Alex attempted to tame her little sister.   
“Well, when’s your next date?” Kara's blue eyes shone bright as the excitement for her sister reached another level.   
“We don’t know yet. We have some different schedules. I mean me, with my DEO work, and my study. Her with her waitress job and the police academy.” Alex said.   
“Well weren’t you trying to get a waitress job as well? When are you doing that?” Kara asked.   
“I don’t know, I’ll need to ask for time off at the DEO and I don’t know if that’s a possibility.” That was the part Alex was dreading. She was a full-time student and worked in so much of her free time that she didn’t know if another job was even an option.   
“I’ll make sure you get like two nights a week off. Even Hank Henshaw has to answer to supergirl.” Kara spoke, full of determination. Alex shrugged. It was worth a shot, but not everyone was as impressed with supergirl.

A couple streets away, a similar conversation was happening. Maggie was humming along to the easy-listening music they had playing in the bar as she cleared a table. Her coworker, Collin, stopped in his tracks when he heard it.   
“You’re so cheery. Something happened.” He noted. Maggie straightened her back, resting her collection of glasses on the inside of her arm.   
“You’re dating someone!” Collin said loudly. Maggie quickly slapped him on the arm.   
“Don’t talk so loudly, flirting is how we make money, remember?” They both kept working as they talked.   
“So I’m right? You are dating someone?” Collin asked as he brought his dirty dishes to the dishwashers.   
“We’ve only been on one date.” Maggie said, picking up her new drink order.   
“Well, get to another date! You seem to like her.” Maggie rolled her eyes and changed the subject, but she knew that he was right. They should plan another date. So, when her shift was over, and she was sitting at the bar with her drink, Maggie pulled out her phone.

**“So Danvers. It’s been a week since we’ve last seen each other. I think it’s time for another date, how about you?”** She didn’t have to wait long.

**“I agree. Did you just finish your shift?”** Maggie quickly texted a yes, before going into the back to change, taking her drink with her. No way she would ever let anyone drug her. In the course of buttoning her flannel, she heard her text tone. She dug her phone out of her work clothes, quickly pulling the hair tie out of her hair. **“Can I drop by, maybe drop off my resumé? I’d be there in five.”** She typed another yes. God, that girl was so grammatically correct. Finally. She didn’t want to admit it, but she had honestly missed being able to tease the redhead.


	6. Think versus Do

After watching The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, Kara managed to persuade Alex to put her nice jeans on, and go see Maggie.   
“It’ll be worth it!” She assured Alex. Alex rolled her eyes, even though she agreed.   
“When I come back, my fridge better not be empty!” She threatened. 

Spotting Maggie was no challenge to Alex, who had been thinking about the girl more than she liked to admit. She started sneaking up to Maggie, to scare her, before realising that the idea would not pan out too well. Maybe if Maggie was not a police officer in training. So Alex just sat down next to her.   
“Hey.” Maggie glanced up from her phone and smiled at the redhead.   
“Hey Danvers. Long time. How are your ribs?” She asked as she put her phone away, placing her free hand on Alex’s knee.   
“They’ll heal. It hasn’t really stopped me from doing whatever I want. How are you?” Alex spoke, her eyes glinting. Maggie hadn’t missed the slight tease.   
“I’m fine, nothing really that special-”  
“Are you the girl that went on a date with Mags?!” Collin yelled, coming over with his beer. Maggie covered her face with her hand, whispering something ineligible. Collin sat down next to Alex.  
“Are you? ‘Cause she’s totally dating someone, she’s like super cheery and smil- Ouch!” Maggie had slid off her bar crutch and kicked Collin in the shins. Collin gave her a disgruntled look.   
“Don’t embarrass me man, she still thinks I’m cool.” Maggie said, her face flushed. Biting her lip so she wouldn’t laugh, Alex pulled Maggie to her side.   
“Hey, it’s important information for me to know you’re into me.” She teased.   
“Aye..” Maggie mumbled, placing her own hand over Alex’s and intertwining her fingers with Alex’s.   
She didn’t think Collin could ruin her chances with Alex any further, so she just let him talk.  
“What’s your name? And do you work in the service industry too?” He spoke, simultaneously getting my date a beer. Alex glanced at me before answering.  
“I’m Alex, and I don’t work in the service industry at the moment. I have worked at a café before, serving coffee and cakes and stuff. I’ve been looking for another server job though, since the server industry never leaves your habits.” Maggie noticed how Alex didn’t tell Collin she wanted to work at the bar, instead making him ask. Smart move, Danvers.  
“We have an opening! We’ve been missing another server since Michael moved to South Africa. Do you have your resumé with you? I can give it to the manager, he’s in the back right now.” With a mischievous shine in her eyes, Alex produced her resume from her backpack, and Collin was off.

“So Danvers, you actually think about what you say before you say it? I’ve never seen someone play Collin that smoothly.” Maggie turnt towards Alex, twisting her hips slightly to insert herself between Alex’s legs. The expression that the action had formed on Alex’s face was highly satisfying.  
“I try to, uh..” Alex’s fingers hooked into the belt loops of Maggie’s black jeans. A flush showed in her cheeks as she visibly swallowed.  
“I generally think about what I say before I say it, yes.” Alex spoke distractedly. Maggie used this to her advantage, taking two small steps forward and tilting her head so her lips almost met Alex’s.   
“Impressive.” Maggie spoke in a low voice. She raised a hand and grazed the redhead’s jaw with her fingertips.  
“I, unlike you, act more on instinct. What my body wants.” She whispered. Alex unhooked her feet from the bar stool she was sitting on, only to hook them together behind Maggie. She brought her lips closer to Maggie’s ear, using her right hand to brush away the dark hair.   
“And what does your body want right now?” Alex whispered, her lips brushing against Maggie’s ear. The hair on Maggie’s neck rose, and she could feel her cheeks grow warm.   
What I want, Maggie thought, is to be at home right now so I can smash her into a wall with some privacy.   
But since they were at her workplace, Maggie adopted Alex’s move, and hooked her fingers into the waistband of Alex’s jeans. She felt Alex’s abs flex against the back of her fingertips as she leant into the redhead’s embrace.   
“As much as I’m getting a kick out of all this teasing in full view of my customers,” Maggie whispered, gently nipping Alex’s ear.   
“I think it’s probably best that I don’t screw you in the back until you work here.” She added.  
Alex obviously agreed, as she removed her hands from Maggie’s body and took a sip of the beer that she’d received from Matt, the barman. Maggie pulled back one hand, to follow her example, but rested the other on Alex’s thigh. 

“Hello, I’m Tim, the manager.” A balding man of average build and height walked towards them, causing Maggie to shift her hand to Alex’s knee.   
Alex stood up to shake Tim’s hand, smiling politely.   
“Hello sir, I’m Alex Danvers. I heard you were looking for another server.” Alex immediately had the customer service voice down. That’s a crucial factor.   
Within five minutes, Alex had the job. She was handed a black v-neck t-shirt with the bar logo, and an apron.   
“You will receive a notepad with a touch screen when you start your first day of work, I’ll be in contact about your workdays. Welcome to the team, Alex.” Alex politely shook Tim’s hand, before placing all her items in her backpack.   
“Thank you sir, I’m looking forward to working here.” Maggie was extremely impressed with the level of proficiency that Alex communicated. When her manager left, Maggie kissed Alex.   
“Welcome to the team, red. I’ll be hitting on you.” She teased. With the exact same smirk, Alex returned the tease.  
“I will look forward to it.” Alex quickly texted Kara to let her know that she’d gotten the job, and that Kara should probably go home. She received a quick text back, full of teasing, followed by the information that Kara had already gone home.   
They both finished their beers, and there was an unspoken agreement between them as Alex followed Maggie to the back. They would not be parting ways. Alex took Maggie’s bag, slinging it over her free shoulder.   
“Where would you like to go?” Maggie spoke quietly, her hand running down Alex’s arm.   
“I texted my little sister to go home, so we can go to mine. It’s closer.” Alex decided. Maggie smiled. As Maggie retrieved her motor bike from the back, Alex said goodbye to Collin.  
“So we’ll be seeing more of each other.” Collin stated.  
“Yup. Until next time, Collin.”  
“Lookin’ forward to it, red.” And with that, Alex walked out. Maggie was already waiting there, her helmet on her head. She flipped up her visor.   
“I can tell you already that Collin is excited to work with you.” Alex laughed at her muffled voice. 

“It will be interesting to say the least. C’mon, it’s a bit cold outside.” Together, they quickly walked home, since Maggie hadn't brought a spare helmet. Alex quickly showed Maggie where to put her motorcycle, and locked the makeshift garage afterwards. They both looked at each other. Maggie took her chance, pushing Alex against the garage door and kissing her roughly. Alex didn’t break the kiss as she slowly moved the both of them towards the elevator, and pushing the button. Pushing Alex against the back of the elevator as soon as the doors opened, Maggie took charge. She let Alex push the floor button, before pinning both hands above Alex’s head.  
“So Danvers,” Maggie breathed against Alex’s neck, hearing her inhale sharply.   
“Let’s see how much you think before you do in the bedroom.”


	7. Dominance and Resistance

As much as Alex enjoyed Maggie taking the lead, they had to switch when the lift reached her floor. Simply for convenience. Not at all so Alex could push Maggie up against her apartment door and latch onto her neck. Maggie’s knees almost gave way, causing the two of them to trip into the apartment. Luckily, there were no aliens this time. As Maggie kept herself upright by holding onto the doorknob, Alex flipped a switch. After one last desperate kiss, the girls parted. 

Light seemed to gloss over Maggie’s face, flecking her eyes with golden specks. The widened pupils confirmed Alex’s suspicions.  
“You seem to be enjoying yourself, Sawyer.” She said, her breath warm against Maggie’s neck. She sighed.  
“Let’s just say I’ve thought about this.” Maggie slowly released her grip on Alex.  
“Maybe a couple times,” She added as she ran a hand through her tousled hair.. Alex raised an eyebrow, as she moved to her kitchen. She didn’t want to rush their first time, even though the hormones were clouding their thoughts. She hoped that Maggie felt the same way.  
“Have you been a bit distracted?” She teased, holding up two beers she had just taken out of the fridge in a silent question. A nod.  
“I have a strong imagination, Danvers.” Maggie started taking in the apartment, tracing photographs and souvenirs with her fingers. Not that Alex had a large amount of those. Just the ones that she would not want to be without. 

“Where’s this from?” Maggie held up a small amber stone, in the shape of a real heart.  
“Russia. We went there for family vacation when I was eight.” Alex made her way to Maggie, and handed over one of the beers. Maggie smirked.  
“You were a huge nerd back when you were eight years old. I should’ve seen that coming,” she said. Alex gently took the stone heart and examined it. 

Her mom had brought her and Kara along on a conference, since they were off school. Kara had fit in great with the Russians when it came to her appearance. However, since it was a scientific symposium, Alex had been the centre of attention for a change. She had proudly spoken the few Russian sentences she did know, and impressed many adults with her knowledge of biological aspects of mutation. There, she had met a Russian girl, three years older than her. She spoke broken English with a thick accent but they had so much in common that they bonded for life. Even when Alex joint the DEO, they were in contact. Diana, or Диана, as Alex quickly learned to write, had been a part of her life ever since. When she and her family went back to the States, Diana had gifted her the heart.

As Alex was lost in the magic of her memories, Maggie had moved onto the next interesting item. She held up a midnight blue charm, adorned with certain japanese characters.  
“Did you receive this from a japanese secret admirer?” Maggie joked, but the smile was pushed away slightly when Alex’s eyes widened and she choked on her beer.  
“That’s an Omamori. It’s a Japanese good luck charm with an expiration date,” Maggie smiled carefully.  
“The one you’re holding right now is specifically for love, and finding a partner,” Alex added. Maggie’s cheeks reddened slightly as she gave the charm to Alex.  
“How’d you get it?” The question that Alex had been dreading.  
“There was another bio-engineering symposium that mom had taken us to, I think I was 15 at the time,” Alex started as her mind went back in time. Alex had not even wanted to come to Japan with her family, there was a concert that she was going to with her best friend. So she was sulking around until she met Amaya. The kick she used to get out of impressing the adult scientists had worn off, but she still loved surprising her peers. 

“I met a girl there, she’s an astrophysicist now, and she got me out of the boring university building.” 

Alex had asked her mother if she could go hang out with Amaya instead of sit through the lectures, and since her mother was distracted she had agreed. Amaya proceeded to take her hand and lead her through Nagahama.  
After Alex had come out, she began to realise that it was a date. Her first gay date, and she hadn’t known. Amaya had taken her to a small market, where the girl had bought Alex a beautiful indigo pen. She explained that the pen was particularly good for drawing symbols, and that she herself used it a lot when she learnt physics because of the many greek letters. Alex took it gratefully, and they spent the entire day having fun at the market. They had even taken a few polaroid pictures. Afterwards, Alex’s mom, Eliza, had been upset about how long Alex had been gone. But when she saw how happy Alex was, Eliza let it rest.  
When the trip had come to an end, the girls had exchanged their home phone number, email, and address. All to make sure they could keep in contact. With a kiss on the cheek, Amaya said goodbye to Alex. 

“I received that one this morning actually. We exchange care packages from time to time.” Alex took a small step back.  
“It’s cute that you guys are still in contact. I do that with my childhood best friend, she moved to Hong Kong when we were nine.” Maggie put down the Omamori and closed the distance between them.  
“Do you still talk to her?” Alex asked, meeting Maggie’s eyes.  
“I try to send her a message every day. We’re both busy people and of course there’s the time difference, so it’s hard. But we always enjoy talking to each other when we get the chance to.” They both smiled. It lasted for a second too long, and in that second, Maggie’s eyes got their mischievous glint back. She slowly took Alex’s hand, placed her beer on the coffee table and pushed the redhead on to the couch. With a swift movement, Alex’s beer followed hers, and Maggie sat onto Alex’s lap. Her left hand was in Alex’s red hair, as her right hand traced Alex’s waist. But there was no kiss. Not yet. No, Maggie was enjoying the heavy breaths reaching her ears first. Alex finally grew impatient, taking some action of her own. Both her hands wrapped around Maggie’s hips, pulling them as close to hers as possible. Her fingertips followed Maggie’s spine as she extended her neck to meet Maggie’s lips. No way that girl was going to get to tease her this much. A light kiss, at first. Maggie gave in, melting into Alex’s movements and removing her resistance from the equation. Their bodies pressed against each other, their hearts pounding so loudly they could hardly hear each other gasp.  
Maggie wanted her role back, though. She grabbed Alex’s red hair, pulling the girl’s head back against the couch, slowly rolling her hips against Alex’s. Alex grew louder, her gasps encouraging Maggie.  
With a tug, Alex pulled Maggie’s flannel open, tugging the shirt off and letting Maggie throw it over her head. She had prepared. A black lace bra was now right in front of Alex’s eyes, who had picked out her new goal. She latched onto the collarbone, gently biting. an involuntary body roll confirmed her suspicions. Maggie liked it rough.  
Maggie started to get annoyed by the amount of clothes that Alex was still wearing, so with a needy gasp, she pulled Alex’s head back and tugged on her shirt. A bit of a struggle, since Alex was pressed against the couch so tightly. The shirt followed the flannel. With a quick movement, the shoes were off, and Maggie had Alex pinned down on the couch.  
Maggie started grinding against Alex’s hips again, watching closely for the right reaction. Alex’s hands wrapped around her hips, and another attempt at taking the lead was made. Alex sat up, barely managing to bite Maggie’s neck, before she was pushed down again.  
“Nah red. This is my territory,” Maggie breathed. Alex laughed.  
“Can we at least move to the bed, then?” She offered. Maggie considered that.  
“Lead the way red.” She removed herself from Alex’s hips, and held out a hand to help her up. 

In the bedroom, Alex took the chance. She pushed Maggie onto her bed, and positioned herself on top of Maggie’s thighs. A lick to the lower stomach temporarily stopped Maggie’s attempts to regain control, a low moan escaping her. Alex let Maggie sit up, using one hand to remove Maggie’s bra, the other tangling in the brown hair. Without wasting a second, Alex pulled Maggie back down, her lips closing on Maggie’s nipple. With a lot of effort, and moaning, Maggie managed to twist her way back on top. Alex had to say goodbye to her bra. And her jeans. Her underwear followed immediately after. There was no longer any doubt, Maggie was the true dominant one, no matter how badly Alex wanted to resist. Maggie let the rest of her clothes drop off the side of the bed, and the actual fun began.

Hey y'all, sorry my life has gotten really hectic. I'm working on Russian for my half sister as you can see (she's six) and learning Portuguese for my girlfriend along with my current uni life so I'm having a tough time finding minutes to write. Please let me know if you like it, and if you ever want to have a chat with me or talk to me; I can be found on insta! My personal is @annetheresek and my writing is @credittomylife. Love you guys!  
-Chu


End file.
